


evolve on a word

by wayfarer



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Coda, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayfarer/pseuds/wayfarer
Summary: “A… threesome,” Kyle says weakly. Possibly he’s still drunk. That would explain whatever the fuck is happening right now.Alex makes an affirmative grunt.
Relationships: Alex Manes & Kyle Valenti
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	evolve on a word

**Author's Note:**

> aka the convo i need someone to have with alex
> 
> title from "evolve" by phoria

Kyle will be the first to admit he doesn’t deserve to be Alex’s friend. He doesn’t deserve to be the one he trusts or the one he spends most of his time with or the one he confides in. He was an awful, cliche of a bully who made Alex’s life even more hellish than it already was and he doesn’t deserve to be able to even _talk_ to Alex, let alone be his friend.

He’s so fucking thankful he is though. 

Even if that does mean he has to drag his ass out of bed at nine in the morning with the worst hangover he’s had since medical school and meet Alex at the Crashdown for one of the strangest and most uncomfortable conversations he’s ever had. Which is saying something considering he’s a doctor who regularly pulls strange and uncomfortable things out of people’s noses _and_ asses. “A… threesome,” Kyle says weakly. Possibly he’s still drunk. That would explain whatever the fuck is happening right now.

Alex makes an affirmative grunt, elbows resting on the tabletop and head resting in his hands.

Normally he would be asking if it had been good when presented with this kind of information, but that’s definitely the wrong move in this particular situation. Like, cosmically wrong. No pun intended. “With Michael and Maria.” 

Another grunt.

“I thought you were…” he trails off, raising an eyebrow even though Alex can’t see him.

“I am,” Alex snaps into his hands.

“Then… why?”

Alex lifts his head from his hands just long enough to look up and shoot Kyle a truly impressive death glare. “Because I’m gay _and_ stupid.” He drops his head back into his hands.

Kyle really, really wants to slide onto the other side of the booth and hug him, but he’s pretty sure Alex would deck him. Or push him onto the floor, at the very least. So instead he makes a disagreeable noise low in his throat and knocks his leg against Alex’s under the table. “Hey, you aren’t stupid.” Alex doesn’t immediately kick him, so he leaves their calves pressed up against each other. “You could have died. It was an emotionally charged situation. She’s your friend and you’ve loved him for a really long time.”

“That’s exactly why it shouldn’t have happened.”

“No, I mean, I agree.” Personally he’s still having a little trouble believing it even did happen because honestly _what the fuck_ , but not the time. “But what I’m saying is I understand how it happened, even if it probably shouldn’t have.”

Alex drops his hands then and he looks – exhausted. Exhausted and drained and really, really sad. Kyle kind of wants to go to the trailer and yell at Maria and Michael for a little bit but that’s not his place and for some unfathomable reason Alex trusts him enough to talk to about this so he’s going to stay right here on this side of the booth and be emotionally supportive from a safe, boundary respecting distance. Even if he does really, really want to give him a hug.

“It wasn’t even…” Alex trails off, pulling his rapidly cooling cup of coffee closer and staring down at its contents with a frown. “During, it was okay. I was okay. I thought it was – nice, but now…”

“Now you aren’t so sure?”

“Now I think maybe I did it because I needed to see how he was with her.” He’s hunched so far over the mug now he’s practically parallel with the table, but Kyle doesn’t need to see his face to guess what he’s feeling. Guilt. Shame. Hurt. It’s all practically dripping from his voice. “I think he really loves her.”

Okay, Kyle really wants to go over there and _scream_ at them. Instead, he says, “Listen, Alex. I know this isn’t my place and feel free to tell me to fuck off, but just – will you hear me out, for a minute?”

To his surprise, Alex mumbles, “Fine.”

“Okay.” Kyle sits back and runs a hand down his face, willing his brain to get it together because he’s pretty sure this is one of those conversations. One of the really important ones that need to be handled with care and decorum and probably not with your hungover high school bully, but it is what it is. He can do this for Alex. He can be that person. “Okay. So. I think you two have loved each other for a really, really long time. I think you found solace in each other when you were kids and you made each other feel loved and safe and all those things kids are supposed to feel but neither of you did. And that’s a really great thing. Not a lot of people can say they found a love like that at all, let alone when they were that young.” Kyle braces himself, not sure if this is going to be the one thing he does that Alex can’t forgive. “But maybe that was all it was ever meant to be. You two needed each other when you were kids, but maybe now that you’re older you both need something else. Something the other just can’t give. Maybe it’s time to let go and move on.”

Alex makes an awful, choked noise and drops his head back into his hands. 

Fuck it. Kyle presses his leg harder into Alex’s and leans forward, wrapping his fingers around his forearm just below the elbow, loose enough that Alex can easily shake it off if he doesn’t want the contact. “I’m really fucking sorry you’re feeling like this, Alex. You don’t deserve it and it’s not going to last forever regardless of how awful it feels right now.”

They sit like that for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang with me on tumblr at evanbuckleyed if you wanna complain about that horror show


End file.
